What Vlad Forgot To Mention
by SerenSplash989
Summary: Vlad sure made a whole lot of mistakes when creating the failed clone of Danny: Danielle Phantom. One was the whole ended-up-being-a-12-year-old-girl-instead-of-14-ye ar-old-boy thing, and another was neglecting to inform her of a few... details... that being a girl entailed. Now a Two-Shot... Rated T for mention of sex
1. Chapter 1

Danny Fenton was on his computer when suddenly:

"DANNY! DANNY! OH MY GOD, DANNY!" Danny whipped his head around at the familiar voice, immediately jumping up from the computer. In through his window crashed his clone, Danielle Phantom (or at least, she was in her Phantom form).

"Danielle?" he asked worriedly, taking in the tears dripping down her face and the way she was clutching her stomach.

"DANNY!" she sobbed. "You have to help me!" He ran over to her, kneeling down at her level.

"Okay, okay, I will," he said earnestly. "But first I need to know what's wrong."

She sniffled. "I don't know!" she cried out. "A few days ago, I bled a little, but I just thought I had gotten cut or something somehow- I don't know!- but then my stomach started hurting and I feel like something is clawing its way out of me! I don't know what to do and nothing's working and I don't think this is normal and OH MY GOD Danny what if I die and-" Danny clapped a hand over her mouth, which was quivering with worry.

"You're not going to die," said Danny soothingly. "I won't let you. But you need to slow down, and not get too worked up, okay?" She nodded, leaving Danny to take a step back. Her lips started quivering again though.

"Okay," said Danny. "Now, where are you bleeding?" Dani took a deep breath.

"Actually, I have no idea where it's coming from," she admitted shakily. "It just… keeps showing up!" More tears formed in her eyes as she clutched her stomach again.

Danny furrowed his brow. "_Where_ does it keep showing up?" She pointed to the spot, and Danny immediately paled.

"Oh God," he whispered running his hands through his jet black hair. Dani started shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked squeakily. "Is it bad? Am I going to die?!" She started crying. "I knew it! I'm going to die! I'm going to die and I'm not even technically three years old!" Then she started sobbing uncontrollably- which, really, made sense to Danny now that he knew what was wrong. Danny sighed, and, now that the situation hit him, chuckled a bit. Danielle stepped back.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded. "I'm going to DIE Danny!" She started sobbing again and yelling repeatedly, "Oh God, I'm going to die! I'm never going to drive a car, or get a boyfriend, or go to school, or get married, or have kids, or go to the mall, or ride in a space shuttle, or go to a Dumpty Humpty concert, or play video games all weekend long, or…" The long and tedious list went on and on as she wailed and sobbed to the heavens. Danny simply shook his head and grabbed his cell phone, dialing his girlfriend's number.

"Hey Danny," said Sam on the other end. She noticed the crying in the background and immediately sounded alarmed. "What's going on? Who's crying?"

"It's Danielle," he sighed, a small smile still present on his face though. "Look, I think she's having some problems with… with…"

"With… what?" He sighed again, not sure how he was going to explain the situation to Sam, much less Dani.

"Do you think Vlad ever explained puberty to her?"

**This idea just sort of came to me- I mean, Vlad was a total jerk and never would have explained the whole thing to Dani, and she probably would freak out about it, you know? Anyways, I hope it was o-k and didn't seem to OOC, especially since Dani usually doesn't cry? I dunno, but this just kind of made sense. :-) Hope you enjoyed! Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the phone, Sam blinked a few times. "What?" she asked again. She could hear Danny squirm uncomfortably on the other end.

"Well… Danielle's having… _troubles… _with her… you know…"

"Period?" she asked, raising an eyebrow even though she knew he couldn't see her. She imagined the flush of red on Danny's face as she said this.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. In the background, there was a shout that sounded vaguely like, "What's a period?! IS IT DEADLY?!" "You see," he continued. "I was wondering if…"

"No way," Sam said scowling. "You _know _I'm not a people person."

"Come on Sam!" Danny groaned. "Who else should I ask?"

"Jazz?" Sam suggested.

"Sam, I don't want to scar Dani like that _this _early on in her life," he sighed. "Can you imagine the horrifyingly _detailed _description Jazz would give her?" Sam paled at this.

"Okay then…" She thought about it. She snapped her fingers. "What about Valerie? You guys are friends again after the whole Disasteroid thing and she already is friends with Danielle!"

"Sam…" he whines. She switched tactics quickly, eagerly trying to avoid the awkward situation her boyfriend was planning to put her in.

"How about your mom then?" The reply came instantly.

"**No.**" Danny said. Sam thought about it for a second, wincing as she realized that having Maddie talk to Dani about this would most likely end up with examinations and experiments instead of an awkward conversation.

Sam's defiance wavered for a second, but Danny took the opportunity.

"Pretty pretty please with those dark licorice sprinkles and black frosting you like with gummy bats on top?" Sam sighed. Danny did know her well.

"Alright fine," she said reluctantly. She could hear a faint "_Yess!" _in the background, which was obviously Danny getting excited about the fact that he didn't have to have that awkward conversation with his "cousin". She simply scowled in return, even though she knew her boyfriend couldn't see her.

"Just do something for me, alright?"

"Sure, anything!" said Danny, incredibly grateful.

"Start up a really warm bath and give Dani some of your Dad's fudge. Chocolate helps."

"Um…" Sam didn't give him time to reply.

"Also, make sure she's in her human form and give her some old pajama pants you don't want any more for her to wear until I get there. Put her regular clothes in the wash and make sure to use peroxide to get the blood stains out."

"Is that really-"

"Oh, and pour some bubbles into the bath. It's relaxing."

"…Anything else?"

"… Nope, that's about it. At least until I get there."

"Okay… so, bath, new clothes, chocolate, blood stains? Did I get it all?" She listed all of the things he said in her head and nodded.

"Pretty much… Okay, I'll be over in five minutes."

"Thanks again Sam," said Danny, feeling more thankful than ever. Sam smiled.

"No problem Danny. See you soon." The click on the other end informed her that Danny had hung up.

Sam set down the phone slowly and took a deep breath. She had never been in this sort of position before… but she knew that it had to be done. Not letting herself procrastinate any longer, she got off of her bed and readied herself for the most embarrassing moment of her life.

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Dani, who now felt a bit better after eating some chocolate and taking a bath, looked at Sam with curiosity. She had never really gotten to know her 'cousin's' girlfriend, and for some reason felt that this was going to become very awkward. She knew this the moment Danny left the room as fast as possible- even using some of his ghostly abilities to fly himself out- without so much as a word to his girlfriend or Dani herself.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Dani deliberated shooting the pen Sam was so thoughtfully tapping against her pad of notebook paper with an ectoray, but decided against it. Something in Sam's anxious expression- something Dani, even with her limited knowledge of Sam Manson, had _ever _seen before- was a little worrying.

After a few more minutes of Sam just sitting there, tapping her pen against the paper, Dani, who was starting to get really agitated- more easily than usual, she noticed- clapped her hands together.

"Okay, mind telling me why Danny's forcing you to talk to me about something here? Something to do with a period? And puberty? What does that even mean?" The pen tapping paused, and Dani silently thanked the heavens.

Sam cleared her throat, readied herself to say something… then stopped. Frustrated, she tried again… but to no avail. Dani noticed an internal argument going on inside of Sam's head, and after a few moments, it passed. Sam then sighed.

"Let's start from the beginning… Dani, you know what babies are, correct?"

Dani blinked. Babies? When did babies get into the situation? "Um, yeah… sometimes I see parents with their babies when I'm travelling around… really small, whiny, and fussy… that fit the description?"

Sam squirmed uncomfortably in her seat across from Dani. "More or less." She took another breath. "Alright… now, do you know where babies come from?"

Dani thought about that one. "Um… no?" She realized something- was it _odd _for her not to know where babies come from? She frowned while wondering why she never had thought about that before in her short lifetime.

A thought struck her. "Wait a minute… am I going to have a baby?" Dani wasn't sure what 'having a baby' really meant, but she had heard the phrase used by some excited woman while travelling the globe.

That actually made Sam laugh. Dani's cheeks flushed bright red from the way she had definitely humiliated herself (in what way, she wasn't sure, but she knew she had). Once Sam calmed down, she turned back to Dani.

"I sure _hope _you're not," chuckled Sam. "But anyways…" Her face contorted into that nervous look again. "That… is sort of what this talk is about."

"Oh… oh," said Danielle. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting patiently for Sam to continue. Sam squeezed her eyes shut in frustration then opened them again.

"Okay… so, you know how, when two people love each other very much, they eventually get married?"

"Yes," said Dani with a slight smile on her face. She instantly remembered the many happy faces of married couples, the bride and groom in their gowns and suits, walking down aisles and making proclamations of their love to their entire family. Dani remembered she had even shed a little tear the first time she witnessed one at the pure love the couple showed for each other.

Sam cleared her throat for what seemed like the millionth time. "Well… once their married… that means that they can start making babies." The thought of this made Dani drop her jaw.

"You mean… people actually _make _little children?!" she gasped in horror. "I thought that Vlad was one of the only ones to…" she gulped at the memories. Sam's nervous expression hanged to one of horror and she quickly shook her head.

"No! No… they don't make babies _that _way. They make them in the natural way- the way everyone is _supposed_ to be made."

"And how is this?"

"Well…" Sam gulped. "They, uh, well… do something… called… well, sex."

"Sex?" asked Dani. The word felt foreign on her tongue… and a little odd. She said it again. "Sex."

Sam blushed profusely. "You don't need to go around saying it like that Danielle," she scolded. Dani immediately shut up, wondering why the word 'sex' seemed so taboo to the teenager. "Now, I don't need to get into the details of what happens during sex right now… and hopefully I never will and you can find someone else to explain it… so I'll just get to the point."

"Once girls turn a certain age, their bodies start… changing."

"Changing?" Dani asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. "How?"

"Well," said Sam. "Certain areas of them change to make them more attractive to men, their hormones start going crazy, and they also start changing so that they can be fit to have a child." Dani recalled memories of how girls with large chests and behinds seemed to attract more men, and wondered if that's what was happening to her.

"This process is called 'puberty'," Sam explained. It clicked in Dani's mind.

"Oh!" She frowned. "So… I _am _going to have a baby then?" Sam chuckled.

"Not for a long time, hopefully. If not, Danny will probably come and kill you."

"Why?" Dani questioned. "Is having a baby a bad thing?"

"For someone as young as you, yes. But you probably will have one once you become older and more mature… and, of course, married."

"So anyways, continuing on with puberty… once a girl's body is ready to start having children- like I said, this doesn't mean you _should _go have kids- once a month her body will shed some of its tissues inside itself."

"Why does that happen?"

"Well, you're body is readying itself to become pregnant, which is when a baby starts growing inside a woman. But when the body realizes- again, this is once a month- that you _aren't _pregnant, it releases some of its tissues, usually showing up a blood coming out of your…" Not wanting to say the word, Sam pointed to the general area. Dani looked confused for a moment, then understood.

"Wait… so all of this… the moodiness, the pain, the blood… it's going to happen once a **month**?!" she gasped. Sam shrugged.

"Pretty much. It's called a period, and every girl on the planet gets it once they're about twelve to thirteen… sometimes earlier, sometimes later."

Dani groaned. "But that sucks! Can't I just tell my body to stop?" Sam smiled a little.

"If only it was that easy." She turned her paper around and showed Dani a picture of something really odd looking that she had drawn with the pen she had been so annoyingly tapping on the pad earlier. "See, here is a picture of that area up there, and the arrows sort of show what's going on."

Danielle looked at the picture with awe, a little weirded out that this was happening to her, and a little proud that she could now be called a 'woman'. A thought came to her.

"Wait a minute, so the babies grow inside of _here_?" She pointed to the area of the picture. Sam nodded.

"It makes a girl's stomach look like it's gigantic too." Dani's eyes widened.

"Oh! I always thought that those girls on the street that looked like that and were called pregnant were just really fat!" For some reason Sam found this extremely funny so she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, wiping away her tears. "It's just… oh never mind." Dani frowned again.

"One thing you said doesn't make sense either," she said. "Some of those… 'pregnant' girls were really young… _way _too young to get married. So why were they having babies?"

Suddenly Sam stiffened up and looked nervous again. "Um, well, sometimes… sometimes people have sex before they should… and sometimes, they get pregnant from it."

"Oh… so they must have loved the person very much, right? In order to have sex with them before marriage?"

"…Yes…" said Sam slowly. "But that doesn't make it okay!"

"…So have you and Danny had sex?"

"WHAT?!" Sam screamed, her face paling even more than usual. Dani winced at the loudness of her voice, and was glad that Danny's parents were away at a meeting discussing new global protection against ghosts and Jazz was away studying… or at least, according to Danny.

"Well…" said Dani uncomfortably, afraid she'd said something wrong. "You and Danny are in love, aren't you? So have you guys had a baby?"

"N-No! No, w-we…" She took a breath. "We don't do that, Dani. People shouldn't do that until they're adults and married, you understand?" The tone of her voice made Dani nod immediately. Sam sighed. "Good…" She looked at Danielle again.

"By the way…" Sam grabbed a small box of something and handed it to Danielle. Dani looked at it curiously. "In there is a bunch of stuff that will help you on your period, some instructions, a book specifically about puberty, and then a calendar to keep track of it. All of this stuff really helped me when I first got my period." Dani groaned.

"Why does being a girl involve so much work?!" she complained. Sam shook her head in bitter agreement.

"I wonder that all the time." She stood up and held out her hand for Danielle. Dani grasped it, then stood up as well.

"Well, you better get some sleep…" Sam started walking away, but looked back when Dani attempted to make a sound, then cut it off with a cough.

"What were you going to say?" asked Sam. Dani blushed.

"Um, well… I was wondering… since I don't get this period stuff yet, and Danny's obviously not a girl… could I… um… maybe… spend the night at… your house?" Dani winced, waiting for the response.

"Um… sure… I guess," Sam said awkwardly. "Just… don't let my folks know you're there, 'kay?" Dani smiled.

"Got it, and thanks!" she said cheerily, grabbing the box of feminine products from the floor. "If there's one thing I know how to do, it's how to sneak into somewhere without being noticed." Dani winked, then changed into her ghost form, ready to fly out into the night. But right before she did, she turned back towards Sam. "Oh, and by the way Sam?" Sam waited for the younger Phantom's remark. Dani smirked. "Maybe you and Danny _should _have a baby. Then I could have another little relative." Sam's face immediately turned bright red and she stormed out of the room, ignoring the laughing ghost behind her.

_She's just lucky I'm letting her stay at my place tonight… _fumed Sam. As she walked around the corner, Danny crept out of his hiding spot, where he was staying to keep himself from hearing the conversation that had just finished.

"So… how'd it go?" asked Danny. Sam sighed.

"It went alright… except for the few awkward parts here and there." Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Oh you know… just asking me when you and I are going to get busy and have kids," Sam scowled at the memory. She looked towards her boyfriend and saw he had a peculiar gaze in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, don't even think about it Phantom!"

"But I wasn't-"

"Sure you weren't," said Sam, walking away. Danny smiled once Sam left the room, only to go run after her. "Sam, wait up!" he called out. "I was just kidding… maybe!" He heard the door shut downstairs and rolled his eyes.

Outside, Sam did the same thing. "Men…" she whispered. Shaking her head, she started walking down to her house, where a feminine 12-year-old version of her boyfriend was waiting for her.

**(A/N: PHEW! Oh my gosh I actually finished this! I lost this entire chapter and it was AWFUL! Thankfully, I got some huge inspiration today and was able to finish it! I hope you guys enjoyed it, LOL ;P Thanks for all the suggestions, I hope you enjoyed how I used them as well!**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I've taken down the laptop notice because guess what? I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! :D **

**… Problem is… I uh… sort of got… um… grounded from it… I know, I know! Stupid, right? Oh well… now that my grounding is over and school's almost over soon, expect lot's more stories and updates! :P Welp, hope you like the story! Adios~~~)**


End file.
